


A New Year

by freezerjerky



Series: The Passage of Time [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freezerjerky/pseuds/freezerjerky
Summary: Merlin and Arthur enjoy the stillness that a new year brings- and discuss part of their future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been far too long and I apologize for that- I'm hoping to get back to posting regularly. As always, feedback is important to me in developing this series further- especially in regards to secondary characters.

The holidays drag on and Merlin's fairly certain he doesn't have a moment to himself, let alone with Arthur. With his mum visiting for the holiday, she takes up the better part of the week between Christmas and New Year. When she does come home, apparently Uther's keen to have Arthur spend an entire day at his very large home and to invite Merlin along. It's a rough week, and he really needs a break.

There is no break in sight, however, as he finds himself smack dab in the middle of a very lively New Year's party at Arthur's flat. Apparently it's a tradition that Arthur hosts a party for this particular holiday and, naturally, all of the earliest arrivals are Arthur's friends from uni or work or somewhere else. He's left feeling awkward and wishing someone familiar would show up. He's incredibly surprised when Mithian steps in, though, and hugs her a bit too warmly. She doesn't mind and tells him all about what brings her to London.

The relief he feels when all his friends sweep in, almost as one cluster, is immense. He's tasked with the duty of introducing Mithian to them and she seems eager to like them and get to know them. Merlin's too tired for his usual role as an observer, but he can't help but notice the way Percy's got his arm around Gwaine, or the fact that Elyan's jaw has nearly dropped to the floor upon being introduced to Merlin's new friend. It's going to be a good night, even if he's crowded around by friends and strangers alike.  
Growing up, New Year's wasn't anything too special. His mum would build a large bonfire in the back garden and they'd both share stories about their year and their dreams for the upcoming year. Honestly, Merlin's not sure what he wants from his year, but he's glad to have these people around him to welcome it in. Everything else he'll handle as it comes.

Instead, he spends his evening taking a few too many shots with Mordred and making faces at Arthur when he looks too bored with whatever conversation he's having. It's not perfect, but it's the life he's been given.

At midnight, he and Arthur share a kiss and he's so overjoyed by all the love in the room. Most all of his friends have found someone to share the earliest part of their year with. By 12:05, though, he's ready for everyone to go home and ends up dozing on the couch. Arthur wakes up after 3 am and brings him to bed. All of his amorous attempts for the evening are crushed by the sound of Gwaine's snoring in the guest room and an errant cough of Mordred's from the living room.

"Didn't realise this was a slumber party," he jokes, slipping under the covers. He's stripped down and pulled on pyjama bottoms, a faded pair with figgy puddings that he's had for about half a decade.

"Gwaine was too drunk to go home alone and no one who lives in Shoreditch was going home." Arthur yawns. "And Mordred fell asleep on the comfy chair and I didn't have the heart to move him. Did you have a good time?"

"I did. It was nice to see everyone. Mithian looked really lovely tonight, don't you think?"

"Is that a trick question?" He jabs Merlin's side. "The correct answer I think is that no one looked as lovely as you."

Merlin laughs and leans in to kiss him before falling silent, but only for a few moments.

"I saw your sister kissing Leon tonight," he admits. "Right after midnight. And it wasn't necessarily a...friend kiss."

The stillness besides him is worrying. He'd assumed Arthur would be able to handle his sister dating his best friend like a reasonable adult, but maybe it just took a few moments too long to process.

"That's strange," he answers at length, "because I saw Leon kissing Gwen earlier tonight."

"Oh. Shit. You don't think Leon would-"

"That's very out of character of him, and I've known him for a long while. He wouldn't be so blatant about it, I thought, and not with two women who are very close."

It takes Merlin a few moments to work everything out, but he can feel the tension leave Arthur's body beside his as well and he thinks that things will be alright in the end. Love can be complicated, or at least appear complicated, but it all works out. Merlin rolls onto his side to properly face Arthur.

"Well, I hope they're happy together."

"I'm sure they will be. Morgana wouldn't pursue any arrangement but one that made her very happy. She likes them both a good deal, from what I know."

"You're right, of course. Morgana doesn't seem like the type to waste time being unhappy."

"She's very used to having her way."

"Something she shares with you."

Arthur moves onto his side in turn, then. He can't really see Merlin in the dark, except for the shape of his body in the strange very early morning haze. It doesn't matter, anyway, he knows Merlin's shape and his face and the fact that he's more asleep than awake right now, even if he's hoping for a conversation.

"Speaking of having my way, I've got us train tickets to get away this weekend. If you're willing."

The urge to protest is quickly tamped down. Prior to Christmas, Arthur had spent a long time in New York City. Since the holiday, they've barely had a moment alone. The weekend trip away sounds like a perfect idea.

"Yeah, let's do that. What'll we do?"

"I thought we'd do something touristy but small, go down to Dover, stay at a bed and breakfast, walk the cliffs, see the castle."

Merlin gives Arthur his approval by placing two very cold feet directly on his calves.

Their first evening in Dover, they have some Indian for dinner and shut themselves up in the hotel room. Arthur's initial intention is very amorous, but they end up watching telly and falling asleep with full stomachs. They both are still fully dressed, save for their shoes, and warm despite the blustery weather outside. Arthur wakes in the middle of the night, carefully moving away to slip down to his pants.

He admires the way the bluish light of the telly, which they'd left on, lights on Merlin's cheek. Everything about their life has seemed so frantic and hectic since they'd begun, but especially these past months and weeks. Now, it's a New Year and there's a new stillness. If he reached out to touch Merlin's face, he might stay asleep and still as Arthur felt the growing stubble along his jaw. Instead, Arthur rubs his own face, smooth as he can manage. Despite his attempts at quiet and gentle movements, Merlin stirs awake when Arthur attempts to move under the covers.

"Jus' gonna leave me here in the cold?" he mutters, still half asleep.

"I don't like denim under the covers," Arthur protests. "So you can move here, but you have to take your clothes off."

"This is a really awful attempt at getting me naked."

Merlin stands carefully, still drowsy from sleep, and manages to fumble through undressing. With a switch of the remote, the blue light of the telly is gone and they're left with the dark stillness of the room. It's easy enough to hear the ocean with the distraction gone.

He's pulled to Arthur's chest once in bed and comfortably under the covers. Resting his head on his chest, he smirks against his skin at the telltale sensation of Arthur's arousal pressing against him.

"Do you want a quick shag before we go back to sleep?" Merlin suggests.

"God, yeah, I do."

January is not the best time for a jaunt to the beach, especially with the wind whipping about. Saturday morning they spend at Dover Castle, trying to sneak away for a place to snog or just to enjoy each other's company. After they almost get kicked out, they decide it's best to remove themselves and have some lunch before braving the cliffs.

On the cliffs, Merlin almost stumbles twice and they have to sit to enjoy the view because it's such a windy day. It's not an ideal day for this trip, but they need this time away. Both of them can readily admit that.

"They say on clear days, you can see France from here," Arthur says, fiddling with a bit of dead grass.

"That's not so far fetched, I suppose." Merlin leans back. The water is grey and vast but he knows that it's all about perspective. "Though you'd think the Eiffel tower would just poke out," he teases.

"Ha ha, very funny."

Arthur closes his eyes, inhaling the sea air and taking just a moment to collect all he's thinking and feeling. It's good to be home, he thinks, and not sent away, and it's good to not be always entertaining people. But now they have to find a normal rhythm of life again, and he's certain it's time to change things. He's broken off from his thoughts by a nudge to his shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" 

"I want you to move in with me."

"I'd thought you were thinking about the sea or something, but alright. That's a, erm. Topic."

"Do you not want to move in with me?" Arthur asks, suddenly concerned that he's pushed too far.

"No, it's not that, it's just sort of complicated-"

"Your place isn't big enough for both of us-"

"It's not that." He chuckles. "Trust me, I have no intention of making you live in a studio with me. It's just that I've got a lease and I've got to get everything ready to move and figure out if I can afford it."

"I own my flat."

"You still have to pay for utilities and to live in an expensive neighbourhood."

"And I've done the math, even with you paying half, it'll be less than you pay for rent right now."

"Right." Merlin pulls his knees to his chest, pulling them close. "Can we wait until my lease is up? I want to live with you, but we're just getting to the point of this being...normal. Of you father accepting me, of being a unit during the holidays. It's sort of the last big step."

"Technically marriage is the last big step," Arthur adds. "But I know what you mean. When your lease is done, I'd be honoured for you and George to move in with me."  
Merlin smiles over at him. "Glad you remembered George."

Arthur scoots closer to him, putting his arm around Merlin and pulling him close. Merlin rests his head on his shoulder. The grass around them is brittle and the white cliffs are just as beautiful as the sea. Despite the wind, the day is clear and nearly cloudless, a blessing for a day in England. Still, he can't see France, he can just see the horizon of the sea.

In the evening, they find a local pub to have some fish and chips. It's one of those places that's a bit heavy handed on the beach theme, but clearly not as popular with tourists as it hopes. They spend half of the evening staring at a mounted fish hanging in a doorway and the other half trying to drink each other under the table. Inevitably, they walk back to the hotel room with their arms looped around each other, feeling heady and light all at once. The evening air is less windy, more clear, and the bitter cold is punctuated by stars.

"Have you ever thought about where we were a year ago?" Merlin asks. His breath makes a bold puff in the air.

"Do you mean literally or in some weird Merlin metaphorical way?"

He laughs. "Both, I mean both. But I mean a year ago, I was working for this complete prat who I happened to have a lowkey crush on. Now the same prat wants me to move in with him and even his father has accepted that I'm a part of his life."

"That's embarrassing for you," he jokes. "Having a crush on your boss. Hopefully he's cute at least, because otherwise that'd just make it even worse."

Merlin shrugs. "He's alright looking."

"Alright looking, my arse."

Arthur shoves Merlin lightly, almost causing him to stumble. They both end up laughing in the moonlight, the noise punctuating the air the way everything does on such nights. The lights flicker on in the house they're walking past. This results in a subdued chuckle and then a faster stride back to their room. It's a cold night, after all, and there's the chance to cuddle in close against the elements inside.


End file.
